friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Episode 2; Rogue Phantom
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... ] Pony's Creed Episode 2 Rogue Phantom ... Lyra did the best she could. Riley would live, but she would be in pain when she wakes. Lyra knew that for sure. She could also tell that Vinyl was worried. Meanwhile, Octavia had no idea why Vinyl was acting so down all of a sudden. Everytime Octavia asked about it, Vinyl didn't even talk. ... Key Note was preparing for his speech in front of Ponyville Town Hall. Twilight was nestalgic to see an old friend of hers. Twilight:" I'm glad you came to put an end to the assassin problem, Key Note." Key:" Oh please, my dear. It is a solid honor to protect the ponies of Ponyville. I'm a stallion with a love for science, magic, and of course... friendship." Twilight:" Mana-tech is definitely your greatest achievement yet, Key Note." Key:" Now now, that's isn't entirely true, there is... one other that I am proud of." Twilight:" Oh?" Key:" Nevermind, now is not the time for that. It is time for celebration." Key Note raised his glass of wine. Key:" To Mana-tech." Twilight:" To Mana-tech. Now go up and give your speech, my dear." Twilight gives him a peck on the cheek, and Key Note walks onto stage, in front of everypony that showed up to see him speak. Octavia was also there. She didn't like the stallion one bit, but she needed something interesting to happen. She knew that Key Note was Vinyl's father, and that he wasn't there for her all those years ago. Key stepped up to the microphone, tapped twice on it to make sure it was working, and spoke. Key:" For as long as time can remember, magic has been a part of our lives since before the day any of us even walked this world. Equestria was a great success because of magical capabilities..." Octavia shook her head. She knew that wasn't the case, but for some reason, Key Note had an obsession with magic, and unicorns, even though he himself was an earth pony. Key:" But there is still a threat to Equestria. A great conspiracy against pony kind. This threat is known simply as... the Assassin's Ponyhood. But not to fear, that is why I am here. I come to you with the hopes that I, Key Note, can help cleanse this land of the filth. But to do this, I have united a group of great unicorns that can help me, including your town's very own, Princess Twilight Sparkle. And with her help, we will be able to provide a new future... Mana-Technologies!" The crowd stomped in applause, except Octavia. Her hooves were crossed over her body as she leaned against a wall, whilst standing on two legs. It's a position she is in often, mainly because she plays the cello, which requires her to stand on two legs, and she has gotten good at it, one of the best actually, right next to Lyra Heartstrings. Key:" Since the the Storm King's attack on Canterlot three years ago, Mana-Tech has done all it can to make the lives of ponies a better, and safer. For example, we created... the magic mirror." Key Note held up a mirror in his hooves. Key:" A special mirror that can magically send a pony home in an instant. Or perhaps... contact friends, and loved ones whom are at a distance. Apps for playing small games. This was just the first of our brilliant creations. Now, we have enchanted armor for your guards, magical farms that grow ore so that our resources are merely unlimited. But what about protecting ourselves you may ask. Well do not worry, we are covering that as well. Thanks to our research at Mana-Tech, our magical capabilities will soon reach a height that pony kind was never thought to reach. Soon, every one of you, unicorn or not, you will be able to use magic of your own, with our soon-to-come... mana-staffs!" More applauding. Octavia face-hoofed. ???:" Ya'll ain't really feelin' it either, huh?" Octavia turned to see an orange-coated mare, with a three apple cutie mark. Applejack:" Glad ah ain't the only earth pony here with a lick o' sense." Octavia:" O-oh... um..." Key Note was still talking, despite their conversation. Octavia:" Y-yes... I find most of these technologies rather dull." Applejack chuckled. Applejack:" That's a good way of explainin' it. Really, ah don't mind the magic mirror. It helps stay in contact with ponies you don't see very often. That's how ah keep in touch with Ra Ra nowadays. But now, ah honestly think this Mana-Tech stuff has got to that pony's head. Now he's tryin' to make what... magic staffs?? We're perfectly fine without those kinds of things. What would we need to with those?" Octavia:" Right? All I need to keep me happy is my instrument, and my Ponyville blog series that I'm writing." Applejack:" Blog series? Oh yeah, eh... somethin' about a bunch of... assassins or somethin' was it?" Octavia:" I've been researching them ever since I was filly. Not only assassins though. These ponies that are calling themselves the Templars." Applejack:" What triggered this obsession, anyways?" Octavia:" I'm not obsessed... well, maybe a little, but if you must know, there was this thing that happened to me and my family when I was a filly. These soldier-like ponies came into my house, looking for my mother. My father almost died protecting me and my sister. He might be a bit lazy, but at least he cares enough to defend his family if needed." Applejack:" Ok." Octavia:" After that, this pony in a hood came out of nowhere, and just killed all of them. They didn't say who they were, and the hood concealed too much of their head, but it looked like a mare. But she told my father to give my mother a letter. And after that, I suppose I was dedicated to finding out the secrets of these assassins." Applejack:" What was in the letter?" Octavia:" I don't know, I never read it." Applejack:" So why were these uh... what were they, templars... doing in yer home? Why would hey be looking for yer mother? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Octavia:" Are you suggesting my own mother has something to do with the assassins?" Applejack:" I'm saying that you seem to overlook such a detail. Maybe you should ask her about it." Octavia:" She's my mother, I can't interrogate my mother." Key:" ...And it's thanks to your contributions in tax bits that have made Equestria a better place!" One more applause. Key Note finally stopped talking, and stepped down from the stage. Octavia got down on four hooves, and began walking towards Key Note. Applejack:" Were ya goin' Sugar Cube?" ... Twilight:" Key Note, that was amazing!" Octavia:" Yes, a real show smasher. Really wanderful." Twilight:" Oh... you aren't supposed to be back here." Key:" Oh, it's quite alright. This is a... an old acquaintance of mine." Twilight:" Oh, well it's nice to meet you. Octavia, right? You're that cellist." Octavia:" Yes, and I also write a news series. About the so called 'assassins' that seem to catch your interest." Key:" Yes well, I only worry about the ponies who need to be cared for and protected." Octavia:" If that were so, you would have been there to care for and protect my sister." Twilight:" What?" Octavia:" Oh, did you not tell her? Hmm... perhaps that had slipped your memory. Well, let me rebound what happened for you. You abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with my older sister, Vinyl Scratch." Twilight:" Wait... what?" Key:" It is true, yes. Except, I did not know your mother was pregnant, and I did not abandon her, she told me to leave. When I found out that I had a daughter, I tried to return, but to no avail, she told me I was to never come and see my daughter grow up." Twilight:" We've been married for four months, Key Note, why didn't you tell me?" Key:" The time was... inconvenient." Twilight:" That's absolutely no excuse to keep secrets from me." Octavia:" Secrets. That's all you were to her. My mother. I hope you choke on them." Octavia began to leave. Twilight:" We'll be talking about this later, Key Note." Key:" *Sigh* Very well, but perhaps it's time we go before the cameras arrive." Twilight:" That would be preferable." Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and ponies began pointing up in fear. There was shadowy, pony-like figure in the sky, looking down on the crowd. ???:" KEY NOTE!!!" It's voice was like that of mare's, but like a hundred voices in one. Key Note turned around to see the silhouetted, pony-like creature. It had bright, white eyes, and from it's back, dangled a slightly shredded cape. It's aura was switching from purple to red rapidly. It's hooves were covered by steel horseshoes. ???:" I'M HERE TO COLLECT YOUR SOUL!!!" Octavia was baffled at the sight of such a creature. The phantom suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Key Note, striking him in the chest with a metal buck. Key Note hit the ground just as hard. Twilight:" Key Note!" He was bleeding from his lips, but he recovered suprising quick. Wiping the blood with a hoof, he attempted to reason. Key:" What do you want with me demon!?" ???:" I TOLD YOU... I WANT YOUR SOUL!!! YOUR LIFE!!! YOU HAVE TAINTED PONYVILLE WITH YOUR PRESENCE, AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST FAMILIES, CHILDREN, AND TO ME!!! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS NOW!!!" The phantom pony began to form a dark ball of energy in her hooves, and threw it towards Key Note. Before it could hit, a beam of purple light split through the dark energy, creating a small explosion. ???:" DO NOT INTERFERE, OR YOU WILL BE LABLED AN ACCOMPLICE!!!" Twilight:" I don't know what's going on here, but that's my husband! And I know he would never do anything so extreme!" ???:" THEN YOU DO NOT KNOW HIM WELL!!! BUT YOU WILL!!!" Suddenly, Key Note pulled out a small stick, and waved it towards Twilight, causing her to fall into an unconscious state. ???:" A MEMORY SPELL, KEY NOTE!? I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR 'WIFE'!!!" Key Note:" I don't who you are, I don't know what you want! But you will certainly not take me!" Another blast from the small stick, a beam of red light that knocked the phantom pony back about a quarter mile, giving Key Note enough time to grab Twilight and escape. He glanced towards Octavia with a scowl, and then ran off. Octavia lay there, pondering the situation, until her brain came to a snap. Something was going on with Key Note, and Octavia was going to figure it out. She was sure. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Series)